Sand In Your Pockets
by don't fight it
Summary: When Jacob and Billy win a holiday to California, he meets Charley, a beautiful girl who doesn't feel she fits in with her circle of society. But when she goes off the rails, will Jacob be able to help? Or will their relationship come crashing down? 5thFF
1. PART ONE: Chapter One

**AN: New story!!!!! I hope you like!! SM owns anything that I haven't created myself. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

*

*

**SAND IN YOUR POCKETS**

*

**PART ONE: Chapter One**

**Charlotte Darton**

*

I walked along the sidewalk barefoot. I still had sand on my feet, and I liked the feeling of it between my toes. I stared around me, as I walked, across from the beach. The size of some of the houses along here still shocked me, even though I had been living in Santa Monica all my life. My house was big, because my father was the boss of a big casting agency in Los Angeles. My mother was a housewife. She didn't have a job, and my dad didn't want her to have one. My mum spent her days going for coffee with friends, shopping, and pottering about the house, and my father liked it that way. I lived at home with my mum, dad, and two older brothers, Reece, and Brody. Brody was 17; a year years older than me, and when he wasn't at school, he was either surfing, or skipping school... to surf. My mum and dad were positive he would be a surfing champion. And knowing my dad, he would pull whatever strings he could to make that happen. My other brother was different though. He was 18, and in his last year of school. He was really smart. Smarter than Brody or me. He wanted to be a lawyer. Again, dad wanted to help him do that. He would make sure that his son made it big. I knew that Reece was smart enough to do it alone though, so it irritated me that my father tried to help. He just got in the way.

*

He got in my way all the time. He was always organising interviews, and auditions for me to go to. Always pulling me out of school to meet other casting agents, and film directors. My dad had big plans for me. I didn't want any of that though. I just wanted to finish my last couple years of school, and just hang out with my friends. All I wanted to do was have a good time, and have a bit of fun. I liked swimming, driving my car along the coast, reading, and watching movies. Nothing special. Nothing that would get me anywhere in the future. I didn't care though. I didn't need to care yet. I was just out for a good time.

*

My theory was that my father wanted to turn me into a star because of the way I looked. Long blonde brown hair that my father wouldn't let me cut, dark eyes, tanned skin, and a little over the average height for a girl my age. My dad was always calling me his 'gorgeous little girl', even though I was 16 now. A few guys had called me pretty, and my ex boyfriend had called me _really_ pretty, but that didn't mean much to me. See, I didn't really see myself as pretty. I thought I just looked kind of... normal. And that's the way I liked it. After being surrounded by people who only want the best, you kind of want to rebel. Well, not rebel really. But just be different. Not like all the 'beautiful' people that you saw everywhere, but just normal. I didn't really want to stand out. I was happy in my own skin. I didn't try hard to be beautiful.

*

As I walked, I saw people who all looked different. All beautiful in their own way, walking down the sidewalk, walking around in their beautiful front yards, of their beautiful houses, driving down the street in beautiful houses. I looked away from them, and out towards the ocean, watching the sun set over the water. The late afternoon sunlight sparkled on the water, and sent pink and orange streaks into the clouds that floated along the horizon. Now _that_ was beautiful.

*

I reached home at 5:30pm, and used my key to unlock the big gates, and let myself in. When I entered the house, my mother rushed straight towards me.

"Charlotte, why aren't you dressed yet? You're still all... beachy." She said.

She was dressed in an immaculate red cocktail dress, and her hair and make up looked professionally done. Well, they probably were.

"What's the big occasion?" I asked.

"You're father's company was the sponsor of a competition to win a holiday to Santa Monica. We're meeting the winning family and taking them to dinner. It's all part of the package."

"Fine." I groaned.

"I bought you a dress today. I left it on your bed. Then I'll do your hair and make up."

"Mum. I'll just do it myself. It's alright."

She frowned, but hardly a wrinkle showed. I slid past her, and walked down the hall and upstairs to my spacious bedroom.

*

The dress was on my bed, and I appreciated the fact that she had bought it for me, but it truly was hideous. In my opinion anyway. It was probably the latest trend around L.A., but I didn't follow that stuff. My wardrobe was comprised of comfortable t-shirt dresses that finished just above my knees. Obviously I couldn't wear one of these out to dinner though. So I would have to find something else. I knew my mother probably wouldn't approve of anything I picked out. Not because it was distasteful, skanky, or just plain disgusting, but more because she wouldn't want to be seen with a daughter who wasn't following the latest fashions. Oh well. I was going to choose what I felt comfortable in tonight.

*

I closed my door; so that I was safe from my mother's disapproving eyes, and threw open the doors of my closet. I was greeted with the sight of my comfortable dresses, and was tempted to put one on, but I slid them out of the way, in search of something dressier. I pulled out a pair of jeans that I had bought last year, and a white ¾ sleeve top. I paired it with a brown belt and my brown bag. My mother knocked on my door just as I was pulling my shirt over my head.

"We're leaving now. Hurry up, Charlotte." She called. Only my mum and dad called me Charlotte; trying to sound fancier I guess. Everyone else just called me Charley.

"I'm only just getting dressed. I'll just drive myself, okay?" I called back.

I heard her sigh, "Okay. But don't be late." She said. Then I heard her walk away.

*

I went back to getting ready, putting only a little makeup on. Just the very basics. A thin layer of foundation, and a light brush of mascara. I secured my long hair into a messy bun, and pulled out some bits around the front so that it looked a little more natural. Once I was happy with my relaxed appearance, I left my bedroom, picking up my bag and my keys on the way out, and headed for my car.

*

My father had bought me my car for my 16th birthday two months ago. It was a black 2009 Chevrolet Camaro, and I loved it. It was one of my most prized possessions. I climbed in and put my keys in the ignition. It started smoothly, and I pulled out of the driveway, headed down the main street which followed the path of the beach. My mum had told me the name of the restaurant before she had gone, and I found it easily. It was very well known around here, and tonight, like all other nights, it was packed. I left my car with one of the valets and made my way into the restaurant. A man was waiting behind a desk at the door.

"Hi, I'm meeting my family here. I think the booking was for 6:30?" I said.

"Of course ma'am," The man said, "What was the family name?"

"Darton."

"Ah, yes. You must be Adam Darton's daughter. Let me show you to the table."

*

He led me proudly over to a table in a more private part of the restaurant, reserved for important clients. There were six people already seated around it. Didn't my mum say that another family was coming? There were only two extra people here so far. My whole family looked really dressed up, except for Brody, who had gone for a more casual look. My mother looked over at me when I approached and shook her head at my outfit, but then recovered herself and plastered a fake smile onto her face.

"Ah, Charlotte. You _finally_ made it. Come take a seat next to me and let me introduce you to our guests." She said, emphasising the word 'finally', letting me know I was late. I sat down between Brody and my mum, and directly across from a _gorgeous_ guy who looked my age, or maybe a year older. He _beautiful_ red brown skin, dark eyes, and long black hair, tied into a ponytail at the back of his neck.

"This is my daughter, Charlotte," My mum said, "Charlotte; this is Mr. Black, and his son Jacob. They are the winners of the California Holiday Competition."

I stuck my hand out over the table, to shake the older man's hand first, and then his son's.

"You can call me Billy." The older man said. He sat in a wheelchair, and I wondered how he got there, but his face was old and wise. His black eyes sparkled proudly.

"You can call me Charley then." I said.

"I'm Jake." The young guy said when he shook my hand.

"Charley." I said.

My mother leaned close to me, once I had finished introducing myself, and whispered into my ear.

"What are you wearing?" She hissed quite loudly.

"The dress you bought me didn't fit." I lied.

"You could have at least gone to some effort."

"Margot," My father called down to my mum, from the head of the table, "Leave the poor girl alone. She's here now, what more can she do."

Billy smiled over at me, and Jacob looked like he was trying not to laugh. They seemed like really friendly people.

*

Dinnertime conversations took place after we had ordered our meals, and I was talking to Jacob at the moment.

"So, where are you from?" I asked.

"A reservation called La Push, in Washington."

"Wow, I heard that Washington's really rainy all the time."

Jake laughed, "You heard right. It's always raining. That's why it's so good to be down here for the summer. I don't know if I could handle another Washington summer. It's probably like what your winter is like down here."

"Woah. I definitely don't think I could cope then. I need the sun."

"Yeah, well you're lucky I guess. You lived here your whole life?" He asked.

"Yeah. So you're down here for how long?"

"Four weeks. Half the summer vacation."

"Awesome. Do you have any plans?"

"Well, we're staying at this hotel down the road from here. It's right on the water. So I'll probably just hang around down at the beach. Dad won't be able to do much coz of the wheelchair, but I'm happy to just hang out."

"Cool. You might see me down there sometime," And then I added in a whisper, "I like to escape from my family. As often as possible."

Jake laughed, earning a stern glance from my mother, which made me fight to keep my giggles in.

*

I spoke to Billy as well, throughout the night, and he was a very nice man. He seemed like the type of person you could have intelligent conversations with. I liked him. When it came time to leave the restaurant, I was kind of disappointed. My mum and dad would only have attended this dinner because they had to as part of the competition package, and we probably wouldn't see them again. Billy had been in comfortable conversation with my mum and dad for most of the night, but it didn't sound friendly enough that we would ever meet for dinner again. So that was why I was annoyed. I had really enjoyed talking with Billy and Jacob. They were just normal people, and with my parents, and the people I was surrounded with all the time, you didn't meet people like this very often. Billy and Jake were very friendly, laidback, and just... fun to be around. I had had fun talking to Jacob, and I really _did_ hope that I would meet him down at the beach like I had said. This was an opportunity to make a new friend, with a completely different lifestyle to me, and I wanted it to work out. I wanted it to work because I knew that he would have different expectations of me than the people my age that I usually spent time with. Don't get me wrong, my friends were cool people who were fun and good to be around. And my best friends Holly, Catalina, and Bridget were really nice people, but there was something different about Jake. Some different quality that I thought would make a better friend than the ones I already had.

*

It wasn't that I didn't like my friends, or that I wanted different ones, more that I wanted to escape the sunny, happy little world of California. My three best friends were eternally happy, and that irritated me. I wasn't the dark little cloud that hung around them, always moping and whinging. I was happy and cheerful as well, but not for the same reasons. You see, my friends were quite shallow. The things that made them happy were a new item of designer clothing that their daddy had bought them or a trip to Europe. But no, not for me. The things that made me happy were making friends, swimming, walking in the sun, reading, and admittedly, my car. Come on, I'm allowed to love my car, right? Just as long as I'm not obsessing over it like my friends do theirs. But really, I was different to my friends; different ideals, different interests.

*

Jake seemed to be the same as me in a way. He seemed relaxed, comfortable, and happy, like my friends, which was fine, but he didn't seem as conceited as them. Not so vain and self-important. But he was still confident. It seemed to me like he had the perfect balance, and that was what made me want to get to know him more.

*

**AN: Well, that was the first chapter of my new story. I hope you liked. Please read and review my other stories. That's What I'll Have has been completed, Get Some Grace is almost finished, and Sweetest Downfall is getting going. Yay!!**


	2. PART ONE: Chapter Two

**AN: Hey. Chapter Two. Yay! Please review this, I've put in a lot of work. SM owns what I don't. REVIEW!!**

*****

**PART ONE: Chapter Two**

**Jacob Black**

*****

I didn't see Charley again for a few days. Like I had told her at the restaurant the other day, I had been spending a lot of my time down at the beach, when I wasn't helping dad. He was spending his time at the hotel mostly, unless he asked me to take him out somewhere. But today, he had told me he didn't feel like going anywhere, so I went down to the beach. I had been there for about an hour before Charley approached me. Well, she didn't really approach me. She walked past, and then turned quickly, realising who I was.

"Jake?" She asked.

"Yeah, hey." I said, probably sounding stupid.

I was tripping on my words, because she looked... gorgeous. She had just been swimming, and she was wearing a white bikini, which contrasted against her tanned skin. She was slim, but with kind of a strong, athletic build. She didn't have an ounce of fat on her, but she wasn't stick thin like some of the friends she had with her. She looked healthy; almost glowing.

"Jake, these are some of my friends, Catalina, Bridget, and Holly." She said, pointing to each one in turn. Holly was really skinny; so skinny that her hip bones stuck out and you could just make out her ribs. Catalina was curvier, and very pretty; maybe Spanish. Bridget looked like kind of a mess. She had obviously had a lot of makeup on before she had gone swimming, and now her eye makeup was running. I wondered what she would look like without it.

"Hey, I'm Jacob." I said, giving a wave.

"So," Charley said, "Were you doing anything today?"

"Uh, no, not really. Just hanging around down here. Billy's back up at the hotel."

"Well, maybe you should come hang out with us. We were gonna go up the main street for a burger or something, and then come back down later for another swim."

"Uh, I dunno. I don't want to spoil any of your friend's plans." I said.

"No, no, it's okay. We don't mind." Holly cut in.

Charley looked at her friend, with amused eyes, like she found it funny that she was flirting with me. Then she caught my eye, and she smiled.

"Well, you can come if you like. Holly obviously doesn't mind." Charley said.

I laughed, "Alright then."

*

Charley and I chatted as we walked up the sidewalk. Holly walked on my other side, hanging on to every word we said, and Charley's other friends, Catalina, and Bridget walked a little behind us, talking together.

"So how old are you?" Holly asked, interrupting us.

"16." I replied, wanting to get back to my conversation with Charley.

"Cool. We're all sixteen as well. Charley's birthday was a few months ago."

"That's cool." I said.

"This is the place, here." Charley said, pointing to a burger bar. It was packed full of teenagers. She put her bag down on the footpath, and pulled out a dress. She quickly pulled it over her head. The blue fabric clung to her wet body. The other girls copied her, pulling out other items of clothing, except theirs were a bit more dressy than hers. Charley's dress was pretty much just a big t-shirt, than reached halfway to her knees.

"Let's go." She said.

*

We followed her in, and over to an empty booth. Various people greeted her on her way over, and she smiled and said hello back. A few people asked who I was; she just smiled and introduced me as 'her friend Jake'.

*

I talked with Charley and her friends as we ate our burgers, and it was pretty fun. Even though her friends were kind of... strange. Holly was just really clingy, and flirty. Catalina was very quiet. She seemed like a pretty shy person. Bridget was kind of rude. She didn't talk much, and when I did try to, she would give short, one word answers, and then keep eating. Charley was really cool though. She wasn't flirty, she wasn't shy, and she wasn't rude. She was friendly, fun, and good to talk to. It was a pretty good time. Much better than roaming the beaches alone, anyway.

*

Catalina left first, claiming that she had to be home because her mother would want help with dinner. Bridget left with her, giving us no excuse. Holly stayed for a little longer, providing us with her annoying, drawling voice for another half an hour. Her plan to stay with us for as long as possible was ruined though, when her phone rang. She answered it, then had a swift conversation with what I guessed was one of her parents. She hung up with an irritated look on her face, and stood up.

"My stupid mother says I have to go home. Some of dad's work friends are coming for a dinner party." She said.

"Oh. That's a shame. We'll probably be leaving soon anyway." Charley said.

"It was nice meeting you, Jake." She said, sweetly.

"Yeah. You too." I said, even though I was lying.

"I guess I'll see you guys around." She said.

"Bye." Charley said.

*

Once Holly was out the door, Charley slid down in her seat opposite me, letting out a long sigh.

"What's up?" I asked.

"My friends frustrate me sometimes." She said, straightening up.

"I can tell."

"I'm sorry about them. They were really annoying today."

"Are they always like that?"

"Hmm, Catalina is, but she's just quiet. English isn't her first language, so she gets nervous about talking to new people, especially. Holly is _always_ like that around guys. And Bridget; I dunno about her. She gets jealous, when any of us makes a new friend." Charley said.

"Why do you hang out with them then?"

"I've been asking myself the same question. I mean Catalina's great, once you get to know her. We've been good friends for a really long time. But the other two; they just drive me crazy sometimes."

"That sucks. Except about Catalina."

"Yeah. Holly and Bridget act so stuck up. Like they're freaking princesses or something. But I guess they think they are. They think they can buy their popularity with the things their daddy's bring home for them."

"Is that what it's like here? Coz you know, like on TV that's what it looks like."

Charley laughed, "I guess it is," She said, "What's it like in Washington?"

"Well, like I said the other day, La Push is really small. Everybody knows everybody, and there's no mansions like you guys have here. It's just smaller, and friendlier I guess."

"What is there to do there? If it's so small."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Nothing really. You kind of have to make your own fun. You can go fishing, cliff-diving; mostly we just hang out with our friends." I said.

"What does Billy do?"

"Oh he works at the information centre on the Reservation. He's on the council too. He can't do much, you know, because of the wheelchair."

"How'd he get to be in a wheelchair?" I asked.

"He had diabetes. It just stuffed his body up. I'm not really sure how it works."

"That's... What do you even say to that? It's not fair is it? That must _suck_ not being able to do things anymore."

"Yeah."

"And on this holiday. What's he been doing?"

"Mostly just staying around the hotel. Sometimes he goes out." I said.

"Jake! You just let him sit around? He's on holiday in _California_. This doesn't happen every day." She said, giving me a disapproving look.

"What am I meant to do with him?" I asked, defensively.

"Well take him out! There's so many places to go here," She sighed, "I think you need a tour guide."

"The package doesn't include a tour guide." I said, not catching on.

"God, Jake, _I'll_ be your tour guide. I know this place like the back of my hand."

*

***

*

Over the remaining weeks of our holiday, Charley took us all around the place. Sometimes she drove us, sometimes, we walked, and she pushed my dad's wheelchair. It was really fun, and it was so nice of her to do that for my dad. I had been worried that he was going to be trapped in his wheelchair, unable to do anything for our whole holiday, but when Charley volunteered to show us around, he was ecstatic. He couldn't believe that someone would be kind enough and caring enough to willingly take him and me out to see California. Charley did it so selflessly, and I wondered what made her want to do it? Was it that she felt sorry for me and my dad? Or maybe just because she wanted to. She seemed to want to be my friend, and I wanted to be hers, so we got along really well. No matter where she took us we always had fun.

*

Sometimes she took us for ice-cream down the main street, or to see a movie, or to sit on the beach for a day, or occasionally she would drive us somewhere. She drove us to L.A., to Santa Ana, to Santa Barbara, and even down to San Diego. When my dad or me asked her whether her family knew she was taking us to these places, she said that she didn't care, that it was up to her, and that she didn't mind, because she wanted to do it. That suited me, and it obviously suited dad, because he didn't object. He was having a ball. He thought Charley was great, and so did I.

*

I didn't want the holiday to end, because I knew that when it did, I would have to leave Charley behind, and that was something I really didn't want to do. She and I had become pretty good friends, and she always looked like she was having a good time when she was around me and my dad. One day, towards the end of our stay in California, we were walking back up from the beach in Santa Monica. Charley was pushing my dad's wheelchair, something she always did, and I was walking next to her. She had been unusually quiet on the way to mine and my dad's hotel, and I knew something was wrong. So did dad.

"You seem very quiet, Charley," He said, "What's on your mind?"

Charley let out a long sigh, "You guys are leaving soon." She said glumly.

"Aw, I'm sure you won't miss us that much." Dad said.

"I will though. I've had so much more fun hanging out with you guys than being with my friends. I don't want to go back to that. I want you two to stay right here."

"We'll stay in touch though. I've got your phone number, you've got mine. You can call whenever you want." I said.

"Will you call me as well?"

"Sure sure."

She sighed again, "I'm gonna miss talking to you guys."

"We'll miss you too," Dad said, "But maybe you can come visit some time."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled, "Cool. I want you to take me all around where you live when I come visit. Just like I showed you around here."

"You know, Charley, we've really appreciated you doing this for us." Dad said.

Charley smiled again, "It was so cool. We've had so much fun together. I'm really gonna miss this."

*

I was gonna miss this too. My friends back in La Push were cool, but Charley was just something else. I had never met anyone as kind, fun-loving, caring, and humorous as her. She provided my dad and me with a much needed holiday, where we grew closer, and had a great time. And we had the privilege of spending our time with Charley.

*

I wanted her to come back to La Push sometime so that she could meet my friends. I knew she would _adore_ Quil, and she would probably just love to coax the shy Embry out of his shell. I knew that my friends would think she would great too. I sure was gonna miss her.

*

**AN: Please review. And have a read of my other stories: Get Some Grace, Sweetest Downfall, and That's What I'll Have. Thanks!! *H***


	3. PART ONE: Chapter Three

**AN: Sup. So this is the last chapter of part one of the story. There will be three parts all together, and in total, I have 11 chapters planned. I have the next one written already, and I know this chapter isn't very long, but if you review, I will post the next one as quickly as possible. SM owns what I didn't create. REVIEW!!**

*****

**PART ONE: Chapter Three**

**Charlotte Darton**

*****

Billy and Jacob had to leave too soon. I didn't want them to go. I'd had too much fun, and now it was all going to disappear. I would have to go back to my usual life, with my usual friends, and just keep going on, like I usually did. I've said it before; it's not like my life is bad. My friends aren't _horrible_. And my family isn't _that_ bad. It's just that compared to the memories that I have of mine, Billy's and Jake's time together, they just seem really ordinary. Nothing special.

*

I was going with them to the airport this morning. Again, my family didn't really know or care where I was going. There were happy for me to do what I wanted, so long as I called them if I was going to be home late. It wouldn't be necessary to call tonight though, because I wouldn't have anyone to spend the night with. I couldn't take Jake and Billy to the movies, or out to dinner. I would have to be satisfied with spending the night at home.

*

We arrived at the airport at about 4:30pm, giving them time to check in, and look after their luggage. Jake and I helped Billy with his, and then we stayed in the seated area outside the gate, waiting for their flight to be called.

"This sucks." I said, as I sat across from Jake. Billy sat on my right hand side.

"Yeah," Jake said, "But its okay. We'll keep in touch for sure."

"Definitely," I agreed, "And I want to hear from you as well, Billy. Okay?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." He said, with a chuckle.

"Tell me about your friends again." I said to Jake.

He smiled and began telling me again.

*

I liked hearing about Jake's friends. I liked knowing that his friends were like him, and not like my friends. I liked to know that he spent his time with good people. From what I had heard, Quil was my favourite. Jake had told me he was a bit of a flirt, but nothing like how Holly flirted. He told me that Quil was really friendly, and that he liked having a bit of fun, and a joke around. His other friend Embry sounded great as well though. Jake told me that he was shier, and quieter than Quil, but that he was still really cool, and fun to be around. I wanted, so desperately, to meet Jake's friends. I wanted to surround myself with people like him. That way, my life would be _so good_. I could spend my days in the company of people who didn't have the pressures of everyone else to affect the way they acted. It would be great, to just get away from here, and to go Washington with Jake. I wished I could just climb into his suitcase, and he could unknowingly smuggle me into a completely different state. No-one would even notice. I would just spring out of it when he got home, and surprise! Charley's in Washington.

*

Jake's stories were interrupted by a call over the loudspeaker.

"The 5:25pm flight from Los Angeles to Seattle will be boarding momentarily. If all passengers could please make their way to the gate, we will begin seating you as soon as possible. Thank you." A cheerful female voice said.

I sighed, and Jake and I stood up. I said goodbye to Billy first, leaning over so that I could hug him.

"You be good, kiddo." He said, into my ear.

I moved from him to Jake, and he gave me a brief hug.

"You better call, or I swear, I'll-" I began to threaten him, but he cut me off.

"I'll call. Don't worry." He chuckled.

*

***

*

Billy and Jake boarded the plane, and I stood at the big window next to the gate, waiting to see their plane take off. I didn't cry, but I got a little teary. It upset me not knowing if and when I would ever see them again. That was a scary prospect; I might not ever see these people again, yet they were such good friends to me.

*

The plane took off at 5:30pm; five minutes after the scheduled departure time. I stood at the window and watched until I couldn't see it anymore. Then I walked slowly out of the airport, taking my time, and began the drive back to Santa Monica.

*

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review. And also, read my other stories: Get Some Grace, Sweetest Downfall, and That's What I'll Have. Cheers, *H***


	4. PART TWO: Chapter One

**AN" Heeeere we go! New chapter. It's kind of a filler, but please still review. The next one's gonna be great!! SM owns what I don't. REVIEW!!**

*****

**PART TWO: Chapter One**

**Jacob Black**

*****

I got an email from Charley today. It was strange because she didn't usually email me. Usually, she just called. Since I met Charley, about a year ago, she's only emailed me about ten times. She's more of a talker. As soon as it arrived in my inbox, I knew something must be up, because the last time she emailed me was two months ago, when her pet hermit crab, Rupert, died. She had said in her email that she didn't want to talk to me over the phone in case she cried.

*

This is what the new email said:

**

_Hey Jake,_

_*_

_How's things in the sunny state of Washington?_

_So, today Dad springs it on us that we're going up to Washington for the summer. Just outside Forks, and everything. Weird, huh? I mean, it's really cool that I'll get to see you again, but I can't help but wonder why he chose to take us there. And why would he do that in Summer? It just doesn't make any sense to me._

_*_

_But it should be really cool. I can't wait to see you again. It's been so long. And you have to introduce me to your friends, so that I'm not bored out of my mind for the entire holidays. But I won't be bored if you're with me. You can show me the beach you told me about, and we can hang out with your friends. Oh, and cliff diving! You have to take me!_

_*_

_Wow. I can't wait now. Even though I'm a little confused. About why we're going there, I mean. It's not exactly an ideal holiday destination is it? Huh? Huh?_

_*_

_Yeah, I didn't think so._

_*_

_Anyway, I've gotta go. I'm meeting one of my friends for a movie later today._

_*_

_Love,_

_Charley. xx_

_**_

She was right. That was weird. I couldn't think of anything that would make someone want to visit La Push. Especially in the summer. But I couldn't wait for her to meet my friends.

*

She had spoken to Embry once when he answered the phone at my house, but he got shy, as usual, and pretty much put Charley straight onto me. And I had told Quil about her. Needless to say, he was intrigued. But then again, Quil was intrigued by almost any girl mentioned. He was a bit of a ladies man.

*

But that aside, I couldn't help but wonder why Charley's father had chosen La Push for a summer holiday. He wouldn't have chosen it because Dad and I lived here, and he wanted to catch up with us. He had only met us once or twice, and he probably wouldn't even remember us now. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something didn't seem right.

*

Also, I was worried something bad would happen, because since last year, I had gone through a change. So had my friends. It was big, and pretty unbelievable, but after a while, I grew to accept it. It happened about 6 or 7 months ago now. I had just gotten home from the movies with my friend, and I was _not_ feeling good. Not sick, just... strange. And then my dad told me that I looked funny. Like I was sick or something. I snapped. Well, actually, I more exploded. Into a wolf.

*

Yeah. A wolf. I know, right? Unbelievable. But it's true. I'm a werewolf. It's all because of some old Quileute legends, which tells us that wolves are our brothers and all that sort of stuff. It's complicated, and confusing, but basically the story is, that to defend our people from the vampires that live near us, we turn into wolves. Creepy, huh?

*

So I'm worried because I don't want to hurt her, and now that I think about it, Sam probably won't even let me see her. Sam is the alpha, by the way. He was the first to phase, and he's in charge. I've got my temper pretty much under control now, but what if something went wrong?

******

*****

**Charlotte Darton**

******

*****

My dad decided we were going to La Push for the summer today. Weird, huh? Not that I don't want to go, because that means that I get to see Jake, but I'm a little confused. He told us to pack straight away, because we're leaving tomorrow. I'm really excited.

*

I packed as much of my things as I could, since we would be away for at least a month. Dad had said that we were staying in a hotel between Forks and La Push, where Jacob lived. I shoved everything I would need – dresses, shirts, shorts, jackets, shoes, bikinis, and more – into a suitcase, and an hour later, when I was done, I dragged it down to the front door. Even though we weren't leaving until tomorrow, I wanted to leave it there to remind me that we were. Every time I saw it, I would be reminded that I was finally going to see Jake and Billy again.

*

**

**AN: Thanks for reading. Make sure you check out my other stories: Get Some Grace, which was completed only hours ago, That's What I'll Have, which has been completed for a while now, and Sweetest Downfall, which is about 13 chapters in. REVIEW!!!!! The next chaps gonna be great. Can't wait!!**


	5. PART TWO: Chapter Two

**AN: Sup guys. Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with stuff. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be a good one. It's where the whole story is affected. Yay!! SM owns what I don't. REVIEW!!!!**

*****

**PART TWO: Chapter Two**

**Jacob Black**

*****

Charley called me as soon as she was off her plane, eager to see me.

"Jake!" She said loudly into the phone.

"Hey, Charley! What's up?"

"I'm here! Just got off my plane. I'm finally in Washington!" She said, and then added, "It's rainy."

"It's Washington." I replied, dryly.

"Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

"I want to see you and Billy. Can I come to your house?" She asked.

I hesitated, remembering what Sam had told me. I shouldn't try and meet with her, unless I could help it. It could be dangerous... But I wanted to see her.

"Uh, why don't I meet you somewhere else?" I said vaguely.

"Why?" She asked bluntly.

"Um... I was meant to meet some friends tomorrow, but I'll be around town. I'll probably bump into you anyway, if you're hanging around La Push."

"I guess so." She said quietly, and then I heard her sigh. I had upset her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I just thought you might be a little more excited, you know?"

"I am excited. I've missed you. But I can't bail on my friends."

"I know."

"But I'll see you around, right?" I asked, still hopeful.

"Yeah." She said, brightening up a little.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Jake." She hung up the phone.

*

***

*

The next day, I did just hang around with my friends. I wasn't lying. I did want to see Charley; I just wanted to be careful about it. I didn't want her to get hurt, because if she did, I would never forgive myself.

*

Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry and I were on the beach, chucking a ball around, and going swimming. It was a day off for us today. Sam and Seth were on patrols. We could relax today, but over the next few days, we would have to do more patrols for Sam.

*

Suddenly, a pair of warm hands wrapped tightly around my torso. But they recoiled quickly.

"You're wet!" A girl's voice said.

I spun around to find none other than Charley Darton standing there. She looked different though; more beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I just stared down at her. Her long blonde hair fluttered in the breeze, and her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. Slowly, a grin came over her face.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh- You-" I stuttered, and then finished very eloquently by muttering, "Shit."

"You're staring at shit?" She asked, folding her arms. Her stance was angry, but the smile on her face told me that she was only joking around.

When I didn't say anything, some of the guys behind me laughed. I smiled at her, and shifted uncomfortably on my feet. I still hadn't looked away from her. She was too beautiful.

"You remember me, right?" She said uncertainly, a frown crossing her face.

"Of course I remember you, Charley." I scoffed. How could I have forgotten her?

"Good!" She said loudly, giving me the biggest hug she could muster.

"I thought you forgot for a moment there. But it has been a year. I barely recognised _you_. You're _huge_ now. Look at you." She rambled.

"Uh, yeah," I agreed, avoiding the subject of why I had grown, "So you want to meet my friends?"

"Yes!"

*

I introduced her to my friends, and told them she was going to stay and play ball with us for a while. They all agreed, but while we were playing, Jared pulled me over to the side.

"Dude, you've gone all ga-ga on us." He said, with a smile.

"Yeah," I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck, "What the hell's happening to me?"

"You imprinted." He said.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I thought you knew what it meant. You know, like Kim and-"

I cut him off, "I know what it means," I said, "I just can't believe it."

"Well, are you gonna tell her?"

"No. Not yet anyway. I don't want to scare her off. I only just got her back."

"See, there you go again," Jared said with a smile, as we started to walk back, "We hear about her every now and then for a year, and now she's all you can think about."

"You're the same with Kim," I retorted, "Worse, even. You've got no idea what it's like listening to your thoughts when we're on patrol."

"Ah, shut up." He said, punching my arm lightly.

*

Charley was talking easily with the other guys, especially Quil. I was glad they were getting on, but I was a little worried about Embry. He was being pretty quiet. But then again, he usually was when he met someone new. Charley seemed to be making an effort with him though, which would probably bring him out of his shell a bit.

*

***

*

After we played ball for a little while, the guys, lead by Jared, decided that they were going to leave.

"We're gonna go to Emily's for lunch. You guys coming?" Jared asked.

"Uh, I thought I might take Charley out someplace," I said, and then asked her, "Would you like that?"

She nodded, "Sure."

"Alright, we'll see you later then." Jared said.

"Bye." I said eager to get away with Charley.

"It was _great_ to finally meet all you guys." Charley said, with a smile. God she was gorgeous.

They all said goodbye, but Jared left me with a warning.

"You know Emily will want to meet Charley sometime," He said, "And Sam too."

I nodded, "I know."

*

"So who are Sam and Emily?" Charley asked, as we walked up the beach, towards the parking lot.

"They're good friends of mine. I'll take you to meet them sometime." I promised.

"Good. I want to see everything here, Jake. You have to show me all of it." She said excitedly.

"I will. Don't worry."

"So where are we going now?"

"Do you want to see my dad?" I asked, knowing that she would.

"Yes!"

"Alright, let's go then. Get in," I said; gesturing to my car, "It's unlocked."

"You leave your car unlocked?" She asked, as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"All the time. You don't really need to lock it," I said, "Who would steal this piece of junk anyway?"

"I like your car." She said.

"Sure, sure."

"I do. It's not like mine. But I still like it." She insisted.

"Okay. But I like your car better. Maybe we should swap." I suggested, with a grin.

"Well, I don't like this car _that_ much."

I laughed, "I didn't think so."

*

I was a little nervous about taking Charley to my house. I was worried that she wouldn't like it, because where she lived was so different. So much... fancier. Her family was rich; mine was... not so well off. But when I pulled up on the curb, outside my house, her hands flew up to the window, and she stared out. I watched her carefully, but she was hard to read. After a moment, she slowly opened the door and got out. She walked slowly towards my little red house. I followed.

"You have the best house _ever_." She said, turning towards me.

"Are you kidding?" That had not been what I was expecting her to say.

"Stop it, Jake. I love it." She said, turning away to stare at the house again.

"Well, would you trade it?"

"Like the car?"

"Yep."

"Definitely. I keep _my_ car. But I would definitely swap houses."

I couldn't believe my ears, but all the same, I went to stand next to her. She looked up at me.

"Don't you like it here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's just that everything seems better in California."

"Holidays make you feel better. Maybe it's having the same effect on me here."

She was quiet for a moment, but then continued.

"Or maybe I just like it better here." She smiled up at me, and then darted up to the front door.

"Can I go in?" She asked.

"You would have anyway."

"That's true."

She turned the door handle and it swung open. She paused for a moment, and then walked in.

"Billy?" I heard her call. I quickly followed her.

"Charley! How're you doing kiddo?" My dad said, wheeling himself into the small lounge room.

"I'm great, how are you?" She said, leaning down to hug him tightly.

"I'm alright. I see you found Jake." He looked at me over her shoulder.

I nodded, and mouthed, "I need to talk to you."

"I sure did," Charley said, "We played ball with some of his friends down at the beach, and he showed me the beach."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was. And his friends were great."

*

I made the three of us lunch, while Charley and my dad talked in the lounge room. I needed to tell me dad what had happened though, so I called him in.

"Dad, can you help me find the ham?"

"It's in the fridge." He called.

I sighed in frustration, "I can't see it." I lied.

"I'll help you find it." Charley called.

I let out another groan, and dragged my hand through my hair, just before she came into the kitchen.

"It's right here," She said, as soon as she opened the fridge, "I think you need your eyes tested."

"Yeah." I laughed, a little nervously.

Looks like I would have to wait til after lunch to tell my dad.

*

We all sat together, around the kitchen table, and as we ate, Charley asked us about the area.

"The forests are huge here. You should get Jake to take you for a look after lunch." Dad suggested. That put off my plans to talk to my dad further, and I was about to say no, but when Charley smiled over at me from across the table, I melted. How could I ever say no to her? I'd give her anything.

"Of course I'll take you." I said, with a goofy grin. Dammit, what was happening to me?

*

After lunch, Charley helped put all the dishes in the sink.

"I'll wash them up later." I said.

"Are you sure? We could do it now." She said.

"No. I'll do it later. I want to show you the woods."

"Okay." She said, with another one of her gorgeous smiles.

*

***

*

Charley loved the forest. As soon as she stepped out of the car, she was off exploring. It was like she had no fear. I was worried she would get lost. But then I remembered that I could always just phase and track her down if she did. Even so, I didn't want to risk it. She pulled me by the hand into the trees, and when my skin came into contact with hers, a rush went through me. I wanted to just pick her up and kiss her. But I couldn't do that. I'd freak her out. God, this was going to be torture.

*

When I followed her, she darted in an out of the trees, looking. There was no hope of keeping up with her, so I just leant against the trunk of one of the trees and watched her. She really was beautiful. She looked natural and authentic. It didn't take makeup, fancy clothes or anything else for her beauty to show.

*

***

*

I drove her back to her hotel afterwards, because she had told me she was going to be late for a family dinner. But as soon as she had gotten out of the car, and walked away, I wished she was back with me. It was like that moment when I had first seen her this morning changed everything. I couldn't stand being away from her.

*

Nevertheless, I drove home. I knew that the conversation that I needed to have with my dad couldn't be put off any more. I needed to let him know what was going on. I needed to explain why all I could think about was Charley, and why I would be spending as much time as was humanly possible with her now.

*

But I wasn't the one who started the conversation. It was Dad. As soon as I walked through the front door, he called me into the lounge room.

"Can you come here a minute, son?"

"Sure." I walked in, and sat on the couch, next to where he sat in his wheelchair.

"It was good to see Charley again today. Thanks for bringing her to see me."

"No problem."

"You were acting different around her than what you used to."

"Yeah."

"You know, son, Sam has told me about imprinting." He said, getting straight to the point.

I was silent.

"I know what to look for," He continued, "And it was fairly obvious that Charley and you have a... special connection."

"I imprinted on her, you mean."

"Yes."

"Well, yeah, I did."

"Well, congratulations." Dad said.

"Thanks."

"I'm proud of you," He said, offering his hand for me to shake, "She's an amazing girl."

"I know." I said, grasping his hand.

"I could tell, as soon as you walked in the room behind her. The way you looked at her."

"Alright, Dad." I said, standing up. This was getting a little out of hand. And it was kind of embarrassing.

*

I left my dad sitting smiling in the lounge room, and went into my bedroom.

*

**

**AN: Thanks for reading. Remember to REVIEW!!! And I would really recommend reading my other stories. I've got two completed, and posted now: That's What I'll Have, and Get Some Grace. And I've also got another story going right now called Sweetest Downfall. Check out my profile for more info. Cheers, *H***


	6. PART TWO: Chapter Three

**AN: Yeeey! Long chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!!! I spent so long working on this to make it good. SM owns what I don't.**

*****

**PART TWO: Chapter Three**

**Charlotte Darton**

*****

The next day, I met Jake at the beach. The rest of my family were going to Seattle, but I didn't want to go with them. I wanted to spend time with Jake instead. I wanted to see everything that he knew here. I had showed him my world when he came to Santa Monica, and now I wanted him to do the same for me. He was going to take me to Port Angeles today. He told me that in Port Angeles, we would go to the movies, and get fish and chips for lunch, and he would show me the boats.

*

The drive up was fun. We talked and laughed and listened to music the whole way there. I hadn't had such a good time in... a year. Since I had last seen Jake and Billy. When we arrived, we went straight to the movies.

"What do you want to see?" Jake asked me, as we queued to buy tickets.

"You're choosing. It's your place. Pick something that you would normally see." I said.

Jake shrugged, and bought two tickets to some action movie.

*

It was a good movie, and I liked it. But that was probably helped by the fact that I was seeing it with Jake. He seemed to like, so that was good too. Afterwards, he took me to a fish and chip shop.

"Now are you going to choose what _you_ want _here_?" He asked.

"Well, I've never had this stuff before. I wouldn't know what to order." I said, with a mischievous grin.

"You're making this difficult." He said with a grin, but he ordered for me anyway.

He just got the same for me as he ordered for himself.

*

We took it to a picnic table in a park by the water.

"So you've never had this before?" Jake asked, opening the food.

"Not from a fish and chip shop. Not this battered stuff, and these deep fried things. I mean, I've had chips before, but this is all kind of new." I said. I had only had fish and chips in a restaurant back in Santa Monica. And that was these nice crumbed fillets, with roast potatoes on the side. It was delicious. This looked greasy, and very unhealthy, but I still wanted to try it anyway. I cut off a bit of the fish, using the side of my fork and put it in my mouth. It was kind of salty, and oily, but it tasted great. I immediately started shovelling more into my mouth.

"It's good then?" Jake laughed.

"Mmhmm." I said, with a mouth full of food.

*

***

*

After Jake had chucked all the paper and packaging from our lunch into a bin, we walked down through the park and onto the beach. I took off my shoes and went down to the water. I dipped my feet in.

"It's beautiful," I said, "I wish I brought by swimmers."

"We could swim back at La Push when we get home," Jake suggested, "Otherwise we'd have to drive back wet."

"Well, I'll just go in a little bit here." I said. I didn't want to miss out completely, just because I didn't think to bring my bikinis.

*

I went in to half way up my thighs. My dress fell to a bit above my knees, so I had to hitch it up a bit though. Jake came in too, but only went up to his knees.

"Canada is straight across this water." Jake said.

"Really?"

"Uhuh."

"You ever been there?" I asked.

"Nah."

"I wish I could. Maybe when we're older we should go-"

*

I stopped myself before I could go any further, because I realised I had been saying something very serious. I was assuming that we would still... be together, when we were older. Not that we were together, by any means, but more that we would be good friends. Which there was nothing wrong with, right? No. But since I had met with Jake yesterday, something had felt different; different to when I had last seen him. But I couldn't pick what it was.

*

"We should go one day." Jake agreed, though. He obviously hadn't picked up on my slip-up.

*

***

*

Soon though, Jake said that we should go. He told me that we would have to leave now if I still wanted to have a swim this afternoon. He said it would start getting too cold otherwise. So he drove me back to my hotel. I had to pick up my swimmers. He stopped in the car park, and I went into the lobby, and over to the elevators. I put my key card in, and pressed the button, and it took me up to the tenth level.

*

But when I opened the door of our hotel room, I got the shock of my life. It was supposed to be empty. My brothers and my mum and dad were supposed to be in Seattle for the day. But no. Instead of an empty apartment, I found my dad doing it on the couch, with another woman; meaning, a woman who _was not_ my mother.

*

They didn't see me. They were too busy, I guess. I shut the door quietly, and then leaned against it; eyes shut tightly, and breathing heavily. I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to go back in there and yell at them? Was I supposed to keep this a secret? And most importantly, who was that woman, and what did she think she was doing with my father?

*

I was now faced with a choice, and I had to make one quickly. Jake was waiting in the car, and my dad and his lover were just on the other side of the door that I leant on. I could either go back down to Jake, and attempt to cover this whole thing up, or I could tell my mum what I had seen, and ruin their marriage.

*

My decision was made for me when they started getting louder. I could hear them through the door. It made me feel sick. I rushed away from the room and back into the elevator, with tears in my eyes. I punched the button that would take me down to the ground floor.

*

Before the doors opened, I wiped my eyes, to make sure I looked believable, and then walked out of the hotel. And as much as I didn't want to, I knew I would have to come back later.

*

I went straight back over to Jake's car, trying to put a blank look on my face. I just hoped this worked. I would need to do everything I could to cover this up. But as soon as he saw me empty handed, he raised his eyebrows.

"Don't you want to go swimming anymore?" He asked.

"I think I left my bikini back in Santa Monica." I lied.

"Oh. Well, I guess you'll have to buy some while you're here."

"I guess. But I don't really feel like swimming anymore." I said. That was true. I felt sick now. I didn't feel like I should be having fun after what I had just seen.

"Ok," He said, sounding confused, "What about if we go to my place. Watch a movie or something?"

That sounded good to me. It meant that I wouldn't have to speak, or risk giving myself away. I didn't want anyone to find out about this.

"Alright." I said quietly.

*

***

*

The drive to Jacob's house was silent. I couldn't open my mouth. I didn't know what would come out. So I just stared out the window, and waited to arrive at Jake's house.

*

We pulled up on the curb about ten minutes later, and I got out quickly. I was keen to get inside and watch that movie. Maybe I would fall asleep in it. That way I wouldn't even have to think about what I had seen. I had already developed a headache from trying to take my mind off it.

*

Jake put on a movie straight away. I was glad of it, because it gave us no time to speak. No time for him to ask me what was wrong, and no time for me to blurt out the answer, like I knew I would. We sat next to each other on the couch, and that gave me some comfort, knowing that Jake was right there beside me, but as soon as the movie started, I zoned out. I couldn't stop thinking.

*

I was scared, and angry, and upset. What was going to happen to my family? What if they found out? If I let this slip, our family would be ripped apart. I just knew it. Things had already been fragile, but this would just things over the edge. Mum would be in denial, and Dad would try and talk his way out of it, but I knew, that they would never recover their relationship. It would all have been for nothing. My mum and dad would divorce, and live in separate houses. I could see it now. Dad would keep living in our old house, and become even richer now that he didn't have to pay to look after a family. He would be free to be the rich, middle aged bachelor, and sleep with as many women as he liked. Then there would be my mum, who would have to move out, and find a job. She had never had one before, so that would be hard for her. She wouldn't know what to do. Her perfect life would be ruined. Then us kids would be stuck in the middle. Having to choose between my mother and father. It wouldn't be a hard choice for me. I would choose my mum. This had made me hate my own father.

*

I wanted nothing to do with him. I wanted to destroy everything that connected me to him. My clothes suddenly felt too tight. His money had bought these. I tugged at them uncomfortably, trying to stop it touching my body. But I couldn't do that. I stood quickly, and rushed into the bathroom.

*

My reflection was scary, and I wondered what Jake had thought of me. My hair was messy, and my eyes were going a little red, from the tears that were gathering in them. My hands flew up to my hair. The long, blonde hair that "daddy" wouldn't let me cut. I knew what I had to do now. This was a good way of ridding myself of a little piece of his influence. I forgot about getting rid of my clothes that he had bought, and decided instead that I wanted to get rid of the golden hair that was so precious to my father.

*

Very rudely, and intrusively, I ripped the doors of Jacob and Billy's bathroom cabinet, and started rummaging around. Then I found what I wanted. I shiny pair of silver scissors. Perfect.

*

I grabbed a handful of hair, and... snip.

*

What used to hang to halfway down my back now sat at just above my shoulder. I tried to smile at myself in the mirror, to convince myself that this was what I wanted, but all I saw was a crying girl, with bad hair, grimacing at her reflection. I couldn't stop now though. So I picked up some more hair, and cut again to the same place. Then, I just kept going.

*

***

*

When I was done, I hated myself. My hair looked messy, and it was obvious that I had cut it myself. It didn't even reach my shoulders. And when I looked at the mess I had made on the floor of Jake's bathroom, I started crying, kind of hysterically. My shoulders and hands shook as I tried to pick up the cut off bits of hair.

*

But a knock on the bathroom door gave me such a fright that I dropped what I had managed to pick up.

"Charley let me in," Jake urged, "I know something's the matter."

"No!"

I scrambled over to the door, and tried to hold it shut, but Jake's strength was no match for mine. I was too stupid to think of locking the door, and Jake was inside the room quickly.

*

He froze when he saw what I had done. His eyes were glued to me, and then they slowly moved down to where my hair littered the floor. He stared around him, and then looked back up at me. He looked so disappointed. It made me cry even more. I had let Jake down. I thought he would be mad at me for messing up his bathroom.

*

He wasn't though. After he unfroze, he came over to me, and gave me a big hug.

"Charley, what's so bad that would make you do this?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub and pulling me onto his lap.

"I can't tell you." I sobbed.

"Why not? You can trust me can't you?"

"I can trust you, but I can't tell you."

As I curled into Jake, he rubbed my back, letting out a sigh.

"It might make things better." He said.

"Telling someone would wreck everything."

Jake's hand moved up to my hair, and he picked up a bit of it.

"Why would cutting your hair make things better?" He said quietly, as if he was asking this to himself and not me at all. I knew he would try and work this out, but I was determined to keep it as secret as I could. I was going to try and keep my family together, for my mum's sake. And for my brothers and I.

*

Jake got up from under me after a little while, and sat me down on the edge of the bath. He crouched in front of me so that he was at my eye level.

"I think you should take a shower." He said, picking up my small hands in his big ones.

I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"We'll clean this up after." He nodded to the mess on the floor.

"Okay." I whispered.

"I'm gonna leave you in here, but please don't do anything stupid."

"Okay." I said quieter still.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," He said, standing up, "There are towels in the cupboard."

Then he left.

*

***

*

While I showered, I found myself thinking about things again. I was shocked at how quickly things had fallen apart. Although things hadn't been perfect at home, I had never expected this. I had always just thought that mum and dad would talk it out, and things would be fine. However, I couldn't see that happening with this. It was too big, and too bad. It was unforgivable. He could ruin our family so quickly and so brutally that I didn't know what I was going to do. If I let the secret slip, the family would be destroyed, but if I kept it quiet, it would probably save us. Gradually though, it would be me who was destroyed. The secret would eat away at me; drive me crazy. What was I supposed to do?

*

I climbed out of the shower, got a towel, and dried myself off. It was strange drying my hair, because there was so little of it. I pulled my t-shirt dress back over my head, and opened the door. Jake was sitting just outside the door, leaning against the wall.

"Better?" He asked.

"A little." I admitted.

"Okay," He said, getting to his feet, "Let's clean this up."

*

Jake swept with the brush, while I held the dustpan for him. Once the majority of my hair was gone off the floor, he went and got the vacuum cleaner, and picked up the rest of it with that.

"Sorry I made a mess." I said, as I watched Jake work.

"It's okay. But if you want to talk about it – whatever it is – just, please, come and talk to me."

I couldn't say anything to that except, "Thanks, Jake." I didn't want to say 'I will', or anything like that because otherwise I felt like I was promising something that I couldn't give. I couldn't give anyone the truth about this. I was going to keep this a secret as best I could; lie if I had to.

*

***

*

The next day, I met Jake at the beach. After having a rough night's sleep, I wasn't in the best of moods, but I still needed a friend to be around. Even though I couldn't tell them what was wrong.

*

I had spent last night, lying in bed, concocting plans to keep what I had seen yesterday secret. My plan was comprised of a series of lies and excuses as to why I was being so irritable and angsty.

"I'm just feeling sick."

"I'm tired."

"I miss California."

Nothing that could really prompt any further questioning.

But as for plans to cover up the actual _secret_, I had none. All I had were false explanations for why I felt like absolute crap. I was just going to have to play this by ear.

*

However, today when Jake and I were sitting on the beach, I made the fatal mistake of pulling my swimmers out of my bag and asking Jake if he wanted to go for a swim.

"You said that you left your swimmers in California." He said suspiciously.

I froze. "I- I bought these here." I stammered.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"You were at my house til late yesterday." He objected.

I had nothing now. For a second, I seriously doubted that I could keep this quiet. Even though I knew that Jacob wouldn't say anything to anyone if I told him, I still didn't feel like I should. I wanted to try and forget about this whole incident, but that was no easy task. It kept on coming back and biting me on the butt.

*

"Okay, okay. I found them in my suitcase last night. I just couldn't find them yesterday." I said, standing up.

"Why would you lie about that, Charley?" Jake said, getting up next to me.

"I- I don't know, okay? Let's just go swimming."

*

I left Jacob standing on the beach, as I walked up to the toilet block near the car park to get changed. I had really screwed up. And I had _no idea_ how I was supposed to recover from my mistake. Jake was bound to catch on to something now. If this was the best I could do to hide it from Jake, what was I going to do to cover this up for my _whole family_?

*

*****

**AN: Thanks for reading!!! Please leave me a review, and read my other stories: Get Some Grace, and That's What I'll Have, which are both completed, and Sweetest Downfall, whish is still being written. Thanks!!**


	7. PART TWO: Chapter Four

**AN: Sup guys, here's the next chapter. Please please please review!!! SM owns what I don't. REVIEW!!!**

*****

**PART TWO: Chapter Four**

**Jacob Black**

*****

Over the next two weeks, I grew more and more frustrated with Charley's secretive and guarded behaviour. She was extremely fragile, and sometimes she would just burst into tears. Since the afternoon when she had cut her hair, I had spent everyday with her, trying to get something – anything- out of her that would help me to help her. Occasionally, she would slip up in her act, but she never did anything that gave anything worthwhile away. It was infuriating. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't tell me what was going on, yet she would spend all day, every day with me. I figured it had to be something big. But I had no idea what.

*

Now when I looked at her, I saw an empty shell. She wasn't the Charley I used to know. It made me angry that over only two weeks, some kind of secret was doing this to her. It was destroying her.

*

We still grew closer though. We began to rely on each other. We were best friends, of a sort. There were times when we hated each other. She would yell and scream at me; tell me not to come near her. I would not speak to her for hours sometimes, as much as it hurt me, because I knew that all that would come out of her mouth were apologies for not being able to tell me something. But there were times when we loved each other. She would hug me, and kiss my cheek, and tell me she didn't know what she would do without me. I would just stare at her, because her beauty was unbelievable. Even though she had cut her hair, and looked like she cried all the time, I was still drawn to her.

*

The rest of the pack understood, and they helped out as much as they could. I still had to run patrols at night, when Charley had gone back to the hotel, but through the day, they let me off. They knew, because we shared a mind in wolf form, that Charley needed to be looked after. I needed to be with her whenever possible.

*

I didn't know what was going to happen when she had to go back to California at the end of summer, though. I didn't even want to think about it. I couldn't even imagine being away from Charley now.

*

Actually, I was due to meet her soon. We always met down at the beach. Never at my place, never at her hotel; at the beach. Also, depending on how well she had slept, Charley could be quite irritable in the morning. I didn't want to have her straight over to my place, because I didn't want her and dad to fight like we did. Although I'm sure she wouldn't fight with _him_, I didn't want to risk any conflict, because I knew that it would damage her even more.

*

My dad knew that there was something wrong with her though. I'm sure he had his theories, but he had no idea how bad this really was getting. I was worried that one day she'd go too far; do something really stupid. One day, she would self-destruct. And if things kept going how they were, it would no doubt be soon. What had already happened was over only two weeks.

*

She had me more than worried.

*

I climbed out of my car at the beach, and looked anxiously around for Charley. I couldn't see her anywhere. I left my car, unlocked as usual, and went down to the water to have a better look. Then I saw her in the distance. A slim figure, wearing her usual t-shirt dress and no shoes, dragging a stick through the sand as she walked next to the water. I ran over to her, but when she turned around, she had tear streaks on her cheeks, and her eyes were red. She'd been crying. A lot, by the looks of it. I could tell that this wasn't going to be an easy morning.

*

I knew, that from experience, that it was not a good idea to ask Charley whether she was okay, or what was wrong. So I went for a simple hug. It was always a sign of whether it the day might turn out okay, if she responded to your hug. If she hugged back, there was a chance of recovery, but if not, you were in for it.

*

Luckily, she hugged back today. I felt her slender arms wrap around my waist, and give a faint squeeze.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"What do you want to do today?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Would you like to meet Sam and Emily?"

She was quiet for a moment, but then hesitantly agreed. I took this as a sign that we should make our visit short. She was clearly already feeling uncomfortable.

*

***

*

"Put on your seatbelt." I said as we drove. She hadn't even looked at it when we had climbed into the car. I had noticed.

"Why? We're not going far." She said.

I couldn't believe it. Did she not car if she got killed? My jaw dropped, and I struggled to find words. My hands began to shake.

"Put on your seatbelt, Charley." I repeated.

She scowled, but put it on. I sighed, and looked back out through the windscreen, trying to focus on driving. The shaking of my hands subsided, and we reached Sam and Emily's soon.

*

She followed me up to the door, and I let us straight in. I rarely knocked when I entered Sam and Emily's. The smell of baking cookies filled my nose and I smiled. Some of the other guys were here as well, sitting around the kitchen table with Sam. Emily looked up from her mixing bowl, where she stood behind the kitchen bench, and smiled over at Charley and I. Sam noticed too, and he looked around from his conversations with Quil, Paul, and Seth.

"Who've you brought with you Jake?" Emily asked, even though she knew perfectly well who it was. I had told Sam all about Charley, and he would no doubt have told Emily.

"This is Charley." I said.

"Hello, Charley. How are you?" Sam said.

Big mistake. You never asked Charley how she was. She handled herself reasonably well, though, and answered after a brief hesitation.

"Fine thanks." She said.

"That's good to hear," Charley flinched slightly, "I'm Sam."

"And I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you." She murmured.

*

***

*

She was extremely quiet throughout our visit; only speaking when somebody asked her a question. When she went to the bathroom, Emily looked at me concernedly.

"Is she okay, Jake?" She asked.

"Not really. But she won't tell me what's wrong. It's been two weeks now."

"I know how hard it is for you." Sam said, referring to the fact that he saw what I thought about every night. Almost all of my time was spent was spent thinking about Charley.

"Just be careful what you say to her. Some things just set her off." I said.

"I thought she was just shy." Emily said.

"No. She's not shy. I think that's just how she controls herself. She's the same with my dad now. She keeps quiet so she doesn't lash out."

"Oh." Emily said. And that was really all that _could_ be said on that matter. It was hard to explain to people because I didn't know what was going myself, and Charley certainly wouldn't tell.

*

***

*

We didn't stay for too long, and afterwards, we went back to my house.

*

"Will you come to the hotel with me for dinner tonight?" Charley asked as we sat in my bedroom; her on the floor, leaning against the wall, and me sitting on the bed. I was shocked. She had never let me go up to the hotel room with her before.

"Yeah." I said, uncertainly.

"It's just that we're having a family dinner, and... I want you to come with me."

"I'll come." I said.

*

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies, and when it was time to leave to go to dinner at the hotel.

"You don't need to get dressed up," Charley said, "I'm not."

I wished she would though. It wasn't that I didn't think she was absolutely gorgeous right now; it was that I wanted her to put some effort into something. I kept quiet though. I didn't want to upset her.

Her father's eyes widened as we walked into the hotel room at just after six.

"I brought a friend for dinner," Charley said, "You remember Jacob?"

"I can't say that I do." Her dad said.

"He and Billy won the holiday last summer."

"Oh. Good to see you, Jacob. Are you the one my little Charley's been spending all her time here with then?" He stood behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and a pained look crossed her face. She pulled away quickly.

"Yeah." I replied, wondering what made the thought of her father's touch so repulsive to Charley.

*

Her brother's joined us at the dinner table, and soon it was served. There was trivial small talk, but soon, Charley's dad addressed the whole family.

"I thought you guys could all go into Seattle again tomorrow. I've got some business to take care of." He said.

"Where are you going?" Charley asked.

"Forks."

"Oh, so_ that's_ where that woman lives." She said under her breath.

"What?" Her dad said.

"Which woman, Charley?" Her mum asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Charley froze. Her face turned scared.

"Which woman?!" Her mum yelled, slamming her fork down onto the table.

"You weren't meant to hear that." Charley said breathlessly, as her eyes darted around the room trying to find something that wasn't her mother to focus on.

"Honey, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Her dad said, reassuringly.

Charley's eyes flashed, and she stood up from the table. Her chair clattered back on to the floor behind her.

"Don't you dare try and tell me I don't know what I'm talking about!" She screamed, "Every since I walked in on you and that slut you were with I've been trying to cover this up! I've been trying to save this family, but I _can not_ do it anymore."

"What is she talking about?" Charley's mum shrieked.

"She's not talking about anything, dear, just sit back down, and I'll deal with this."

"I will _not_! You are going to explain this to me right now, or Charley will."

*

Charley's brothers and me just sat there and watched, speechless. I felt like I was intruding on something very private, but since it concerned Charley, I didn't want to leave.

*

Charley's dad was silent, as he stared at his wife. He said nothing.

"He's cheating on you, mum. I saw him with another woman." Charley said.

"Is that true, Adam?"

"Sweetheart..." He began.

"_Is it true_?" She asked, emphasising each word.

Adam sighed, and then said, "Yes."

"We're leaving. Pack your bags, kids." Charley's mum said blankly.

"Margot, let me explain-"

"No! You've betrayed me, Adam. There is nothing you can do to get my trust back." She said, and then she looked around at all of us who still watched them, "Go and pack your bags!" She yelled.

*

I followed Charley into her room, where she started throwing things into her bag furiously. There was nothing I could do for her. I knew that if I tried to approach her, she would get even madder, so I just watched her.

*

When she was done, I followed her back out into the lounge room. Her dad sat on the couch with his head in his hands, and her mother was talking rapidly on the phone, having an argument with what I assumed was someone from the airport.

"Go wait in the lobby." She mouthed to Charley., and then continued, "I need tickets for _tonight_. There's been an emergency," She said, "Yes. We can wait. What time does it leave? 2am? Yes, we'll just have to wait by the gates won't we?"

*

Charley shook her head, and then stormed outside. I quickly followed her. She practically punched the button for the elevator in, and the doors opened straight away. It must have already been there.

*

She struggled to pull her suitcase in behind her, but when it got caught on the grooves that the doors ran on, she got angry, and kicked it as hard as she could into the elevator.

"Shit." She said loudly.

She struggled as I pulled her into the lift, and when she tried to push me off, I pinned her arms against her sides. I was too strong for her. Her head dropped, as she gave up the fight. I killed me seeing her like this. I didn't know what was going to happen to her now that her mum was taking her back to California. She needed looking after.

"I'm so fucking stupid." She said to her feet.

My hands fell from her arms, and I grabbed her chin firmly, forcing her to look up at me.

"Don't _ever_ say that again." I growled.

"It's my fault. I told them. We would have been fine if I could have kept my mouth shut."

"Charley, you would have killed yourself if you hadn't have said anything. You were driving yourself crazy."

"I could have handled it. I was fine." She hissed.

"You were _not_ fine. You cut your hair, you stopped wearing your seat belt, you told me you hated me-"

I cut myslef off, dropped her chin, and stared at the floor. She _had_ told me she hated me, but it seemed truer that ever now.

"Jake, I don't hate you." She said quietly.

"You said you did. You always told me not to touch you. You hated me." My voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm sorry. But Jake, I could never hate you."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it. All that stupid shit you did." I said. But then regretted it because of the hurt look that crossed Charley's face. I had been to harsh. I should have known not to do that. Charley was too fragile. She started crying again, but this time instead of just looking at the ground, she rushed at me. Her hands grabbed at my face, and she pulled me down to her. Then she kissed me; straight on the lips.

*

I went rigid. I couldn't let this happen now. So I pulled away.

"Not now, Charley. You're not thinking straight." I said.

"When then? I'm going back to California Jake. When am I gonna see you again?"

"I- I dunno."

"Well, I'm trying to show you that I don't hate you, Jake. I don't know what I'm going to do without you when I leave, because I need you."

I knew what she was saying was true, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Despite the way my feelings for Charley had changed, I couldn't kiss her now, even though over the past couple weeks sometimes there had been nothing that I wanted to do more.

*

I cupped her hands in my face, and stared at her, but then I let my hands drop to my sides, and I stepped away from her, sighing.

"I can't kiss you and then watch you leave, Charley."

"I think you should leave, Jake. Now." She said, the tears starting up again.

I just stared at her. I didn't move. I heard the chime of the elevator doors opening up to the lobby, but I made no move to leave.

"Leave, Jake!" She said hysterically, "I don't want you here anymore."

I couldn't disobey her now. I knew she wasn't thinking straight, but what the was I supposed to do. There was no way to change her mind now, even if I did kiss her. She said she didn't want me here. I had to go.

"Bye, Charley," I said, exiting the lift, "I hope you're okay."

*

She stood there, eyes wide, as I left. I struggled to take my eyes off her. Even harder than that was willing myself to walk out the doors of that hotel. I knew I probably wouldn't see Charley again. But what could I do. She had asked me to leave, and I couldn't go with her back to California anyway. It just wasn't possible.

*

I had to leave her standing there. Even though I knew there was a small chance of seeing her again. That was something I would have to learn to live with. I didn't know if I could do it, but I had to try. For my sake, and for the sake of the girl that I loved with all my heart: Charley.

*

**

**AN: It's not over yet peeps. Much much more on the way! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!! And read my other stories: Get Some Grace, That's What I'll Have, Sweetest Downfall. Cheers, *H***


	8. PART THREE: Chapter One

**AN: Weehaw. Yes! New chapter. I am so happy with this story, but I'm not sure if you guys are, so leave me a review, and let me know what you think. Thanks. SM owns what I didn't make myself. REVIEW!!!**

******

**PART THREE: Chapter One**

**Charlotte Darton**

******

I had to leave. I couldn't handle this place anymore. Six months ago, when mum and dad had divorced, mum had moved with my brothers and me, into a tiny apartment in downtown San Diego. I was supposed to be meeting my friend Carlita to go to a party, but I really didn't feel like it tonight. She wasn't really my friend. Just someone who I hung around with. Same with my other 'friends' here: Neema, Tex, Shayla, Cooper, Chloe, and Josh. And then there was Ethan, who follows me practically everywhere, and who is absolutely desperate to get in my pants. He would probably be at the party. And I really didn't want to see him. If I got drunk at this party, which was bound to happen, then I would be especially vulnerable to him.

*

I contemplated climbing out my bedroom window and onto the fire escape, so that I could make a run for it, but just then, Carlita strolled into my bedroom, looking particularly skanky. There was no hope of escaping now, because once Carlita had you in her grip, it was hard to get out.

"Come on, girl, we gotta get to this party," She said, grabbing my wrist, "We catching a cab?"

"Yeah."

"Is that what you're wearing?" She said, referring to my old t-shirt dresses.

"It's all I've got, Carly. You know that."

"Them boys aren't gonna go for you in that."

"Does that really matter?"

"I can't believe you just asked that. Come on."

*

She dragged me out to the elevator, and then onto the street to wait for an empty cab.

*

***

*

We arrived at the party twenty minutes later. I didn't even know the person who was holding it. Carlita told me that it was a friend of her friend. The music was up loud, and people were already passed out on the front yard by the time we got there. Carlita pulled my inside, and straight over to an ice tub, which was full of alcohol. She grabbed two beers and handed me one.

*

After a little while, she palmed me off to Cooper and Ethan, so that she could go make out in the corner with Josh. Ethan kept on handing me drinks, and I soon found myself getting a little tipsy. I knew that all the people around me were _very_ drunk, but I could hardly care right now. Alcohol always helped sooth the pain that I was constantly in.

*

Ever since I had left La Push, six months ago, I had been experimenting with different ways to numb my mind. I didn't want to think about what had happened there; my father's betrayal, Jacob's rejection. I had never gotten over either of them. All I felt now was hate for my father, but for Jacob I felt more. I felt disappointed. And instead of hate, I felt love. I loved Jacob, and it never stopped hurting to think about him, especially with Ethan's hand on my butt.

*

We were outside, and there were people around, but he started to pull me away from Cooper, and towards a secluded corner. I stumbled along behind him, tripping occasionally. As soon as Ethan was happy that no-one would see, his mouth was on mine; hot, wet, and disgusting. I didn't kiss him back, but my weak pushes against his chest were useless. His hands travelled down my sides, and then up under the front of my dress, where he squeezed my breasts hard. It hurt. I pushed him harder, and he stumbled back, but then he rushed forward again, looking angry. His hands went under my dress again, but this time stayed on my hips. He pulled me roughly towards him, and I could feel the hard lump under the fabric of his pants.

"Ethan, don't!" I said.

"You want to." He insisted.

"No. No, I don't."

"Shut up." He growled.

His hands started to tug at the top of my underwear, but I pushed him away from me as hard as I could. He fell to the ground. I wasn't going to let him do that to me. Tears came into my eyes, as I stormed away from him.

*

Cooper caught my arm as I brushed past him, but I tried to keep walking.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice a little slurred. He didn't seem to be as drunk as everyone else. Just a little tipsy, like me.

"Can you help me get out of here, Cooper?" I asked, desperately.

"Why? What happened?"

"Ethan's being a dick."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes."

"But you can't go home drunk. You should stay at a friend's house."

"I want to leave. _Now_."

"Alright, alright. I'll get you a cab."

*

He walked out to the street with me, and stood with me, while for the second time tonight, I waited for an empty cab.

"Have you got any money?" I asked.

"Some."

"Coop, can you help me out here?"

"Sure. How much do you need?"

"$20?"

"Alright." He said, putting his hand into his back pocket. He pulled out an old leather wallet, and flipped it open. He handed me a twenty-dollar bill.

"Thanks, Coop."

Just then, a cab pulled up on the side of the road, and I got in. I waved to Cooper through the window as I drove away.

*

When I got home, my mum was already in bed. Both my brothers were awake though. Reece was on his computer, and Brody was watching TV. Neither of them acknowledged my arrival, so I just walked straight into my bedroom. I hated that. I hated that this was what our family had become. We had changed so much. My mum had to get a job. She didn't get much, but it payed the bills. Reece got a scholarship at a nearby university. Brody had to pretty much give up his dreams of being a champion surfer. We didn't have the money or connections to get him into competitions. He just went back to high school.

*

As for me, I bludged my way through school, went to parties almost every night, and then spent my nights wishing I was anywhere but here. Tonight was no different. Even though I wasn't really thinking straight, and was already beginning to forget what I had been doing earlier, I still thought of Jacob. I wanted to be with him so badly. He would make things better.

*

***

*

The next morning, when I woke up, I could hardly remember a thing. I remembered Ethan being a jerk, and trying to kiss me and Cooper giving me money to get home, and that was about it. But when I rolled onto my stomach, I felt a pain in my breasts. I rolled back over, and then sat up, wondering what it was. I went into the bathroom, and lifted up my shirt, inspecting my chest in front of the mirror. There were faint shadows across the skin of my breasts. Bruises.

*

It all came flooding back.

*

The events of last night flashed through my head, and tears immediately came into my eyes. Ethan's hand on my butt the whole night; him dragging me into the secluded corner; his hands under my shirt... on my breasts, and then tugging on my underwear.

*

I instantly felt sick. I felt like throwing up. I was so _embarrassed_. If I had let Ethan get any further, he would have raped me. I ran out of the bathroom, and back into my bedroom, where I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed. I had to leave this place. I would never be able to look my 'friends' in the eye again, because I knew that Ethan would have been telling drunken lies after I left the party. He would have told people that he had succeeded in doing what he had planned. I had to get out of here.

*

I threw some clothes, a pair of shoes, my secret stash of money, and some toiletries into my bag. I only needed the essentials; nothing that would remind me of my life in San Diego, or of my life with my father. I had managed to avoid seeing him for six months and I wanted to keep it that way. I zipped up the small suitcase, and had no trouble doing so, because it was almost empty. Then I went over to my desk, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

*

_I need to leave, Mum._

_I can't take this place anymore._

_Please understand, and don't try and make me come back._

_I need to get away, and quickly, because otherwise, I don't know what will happen to me._

_Love, Charley._

_*_

I attached it to the noisy fridge with a magnet, and then, wiping tears from my eyes, I left. No-one stopped me, because no-one was awake. I was alone. Alone, and leaving all this mess behind.

*

***

*

I went downstairs in the elevator, and then climbed into my car. I had had to get a new one, when mum and dad divorced. Well, actually, it wasn't new, it was old, but it was new to me. Mum had made me sell it, so that we could get some money. When I turned the keys in the ignition, the engine started, but then sputtered to a stop.

"Dammit!" I yelled, and then tried again.

This time it started properly, roaring to life, and then I drove it out onto the street.

*

I think I knew subconsciously where I was headed, because as soon as I got onto the highway, I went north. And I knew what was north; Jacob. He would help me fix all of this. I could live with him, and he would look after me, because I knew he cared. He was the only person I wanted to see right now.

*

***

*

I drove for three hours before I stopped for a rest. By that time, I was halfway between Los Angeles and Bakersfield. I knew it was going to be a long journey, but I never thought it would take this long. It would have to span over at least two days, and that meant finding somewhere to stay on the way up there. After a short break, I kept driving.

*

By the end of the day, I had been driving for ten hours, and my eyes were tired. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing Jake at the end of my journey. I stopped at 4pm, at a town called Williams. I drove around, looking for a cheap motel to stay in, and by the time I found one, it was ten past five.

*

The sleepy looking person at the counter in the office charged me $20 for the night. I don't know if that was the real price, or if he was just too lazy to charge me properly. But I was happy to pay that. After I had payed and gotten my key, I took my bag to my room, and then went across the street for some McDonalds.

*

After I had eaten, I went straight back to my motel room, and flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over me. I quickly fell asleep.

*

***

*

The next morning, I was up early again, except this time I felt refreshed, and ready for more driving. The thought of seeing Jake made me feel good too. The first leg of my drive took me up to Medford, where I stopped in a car park, and had a quick nap. I kept driving for another four hours after that, which left me in Salem. Again, I spent the night in a cheap and horrible motel, and feasted on burgers, and fries.

*

***

*

When I woke up the next morning, I realised that Jake didn't even know that I was coming. I called him during my break in a town in Washington called Oakville. I was nervous, because I hadn't spoken to him in six months. He hadn't called me, and I had been too scared to call him. So when I punched the numbers that I knew by heart into my mobile phone, I felt the tears come into my eyes. I brushed them away, and pressed the green button. The button that would let me hear Jacob's voice.

*

"Charley?!" He answered in an anxious voice. He must have known who it was from caller ID.

"Jake." I breathed.

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" He asked nervously. He sure did seem worried. But I guess he had reason to be. He wouldn't have been expecting me to call after six months of no contact.

"Are you still in La Push?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong? I haven't spoken to you in months."

"Um," I started, the tears coming back into my eyes, now that I thought about why I had left, "Um, I'll explain what's wrong when I arrive."

"Arrive where?"

"In La Push." I said quietly.

"You're coming here?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, do you need somewhere to stay?"

"If it's not any trouble. I don't want to-"

"You're staying at my house."

"Shouldn't you ask Billy?"

"He won't mind."

"Okay then." I said uncertainly.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's going on now? You sound... terrible."

"I'm fine," I snapped, but then felt bad, "Look, Jake, I'm sorry, okay? I gotta keep driving. I'll see you in a few hours."

"You're that close?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll see you soon then."

"Bye, Jake."

I hung up, and got back in my car.

*

My eyes were tired, even though I had just stopped for a rest, but I pushed myself to keep going. Jake was waiting for me now. I was so nervous about seeing him again. I wondered if he would be the same. If he would still look after me like he did when I was dealing with my dad. He didn't even know what was wrong with me and he still took care of me. I felt so bad about that.

*

Our angry conversation that we had had in the elevator at the hotel I had been staying in still haunted me. Jake had been so upset, and so had I. But it had been me that was responsible for upsetting him. I had told him I hated him, and looking back on that, I couldn't believe I had done it. Yes, I had been angry all the time during that tough stay in Washington, but I shouldn't have taken out my anger on Jake. I had put him through hell by the sounds of it. Like when I had cut my hair. I had pretty much forced him to help me clean up the scraps of my hair that covered his bathroom floor. Everyday, I wondered how my self destructive actions had affected Jake, and now I had a fair idea. The way that Jake had sounded on the phone just now had enlightened me. He sounded upset, and tired, and worried. Had he been like that for the past six months? Had I made his life miserable?

*

***

*

Jake called me again when I was about an hour out of La Push.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"I'm on my way."

"You said you'd be a few hours. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm nearly there. Just give me another hour." I said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired. You shouldn't be driving."

"I'm okay. Just let me keep driving and I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Bye."

He hung up first. He sounded impatient.

*

***

*

I arrived an hour and a half later. It was getting dark, and it was raining, but Jake was still waiting outside for me. When I pulled up on the curb, he looked up, and our eyes connected through the raindrop covered glass of the window. He smiled and stood up, waiting for me.

*

**

**AN: Yay!! They're back! Please REVIEW. And read my other stories: Get Some Grace, That's What I'll Have, and Sweetest Downfall. REVIEW!!**


	9. PART THREE: Chapter Two

**AN: Sup guys. This chapter took me an age to write. And I put so much work into it, so I would LOVE for you to REVIEW. SM owns what I don't. REVIEW!!**

*****

**PART THREE: Chapter Two**

**Jacob Black**

*****

As soon as she arrived here, I could tell that she was worse off than when I had last seen her. She looked sad, and small, and I was certain that I could see her crying. Even though she looked upset, I couldn't help but smile when I stood up to meet her. I was so happy to see her again. My life had been hell without her, and now she was here. I had been depressed for months. Sometimes, I contemplated running away to go and find her. Once I did. But when I got to her house, no-one was there. I knew she had moved away, because I couldn't smell any trails that belonged to her. I knew there was small hope of ever seeing her again.

*

After that, I didn't go back home. Not straight away anyway. I couldn't handle being around the rest of the pack, when most of them had imprinted and were blissfully happy. I couldn't do it. I needed Charley to be happy.

*

But now she was here. Now she was here, and I would be able to be happy again. Well, to a point anyway. I knew that she was unhappy, and that dampened my mood. However, when she got out of her car, and saw me smiling at her, she smiled back.

*

We just stood there in the rain, about three metres from one another; her next her car, and me in front of the few steps that lead to my front door. Neither of us made a move; we just stared. She was a little thinner, and her hair had grown a little bit, so that it brushed her shoulders now. But she was still the same old Charley. Still beautiful, still breathtaking, and still the person that I loved most.

*

Suddenly, she lurched forward, catapulting herself into my arms, and planting kisses all over my face. I picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, clinging to me. Her arms were tight around my neck, and she buried her face into my shoulder, whimpering faintly. I hugged her close to me, rubbed her back soothingly, and murmured her name.

"Charley."

She lifted her face back up, and stared at me. She was right there. I leaned in, and kissed her. Finally. I had been waiting so long for this. Waiting so long to redeem myself and show her that I loved her, because last time when she tried to kiss me, I had had to reject her. This time was different though. We were both enthusiastic, and passionate. My tongue traced her bottom lip, and her arms tightened further around my neck as she opened her mouth, letting our tongues meet.

*

Slowly, her legs unwrapped from around me, and she lowered herself onto the ground. We pulled away from each other, breathing heavily, and then wrapped our arms around each other tight. Our foreheads touched, and Charley looked up at me through her long lashes.

"I missed you _so_ much. And I am _so sorry_." She whispered.

"I missed you too. You have no idea."

She didn't say anything, just reached up again, and kissed me quickly on the lips, before disentangling herself from my grip, and walking over to the boot of her car. She opened it, and pulled out a small suitcase. I held out my hand, offering to carry it for her. She reluctantly handed it over. It was like nothing was in it, it was so light. I had been expecting it to be heavier. Did this mean she wasn't staying long?

"Did you bring _anything_?" I asked.

"A little bit," She said quietly, "I was going to buy more while I was here, I guess."

"So you're staying?"

"If it's okay with you. For a while anyway."

"You can stay as long as you like." I said quickly, not wanting her to even think about leaving.

"Thanks." She said.

*

I brought her inside, out of the rain, and took her suitcase into my room. She stood in the doorway, watching me, and looking a little shy.

"You want me to stay in your bedroom? With you?" She asked.

"You can stay in the spare room if you really want to. Or you can have this room and I'll stay someplace else. It's up to you." I said.

"I'll stay in here." She said.

"Do you want me to stay in the spare room?"

"No," She said quietly, but quickly, "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

She looked down at her feet, as if she was ashamed, or nervous or something, but she had a little smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me quickly, and bit her lip, trying not to smile, but a faint blush on her cheeks gave her away. I had never seen anything so sexy. She was the most beautiful person I had ever encountered, and ever would. I knew I was lucky to have her, and I wanted to show her how I felt. I could have just told her, but I didn't feel that was enough.

*

I rushed towards her, feeling that I couldn't get to her quickly enough. I gathered her up in my arms, kissing her soft lips. She responded enthusiastically, and I knew that what we were doing was okay. Her hands moved into my shaggy hair, and pulled my face ever closer to hers, our lips moving passionately together. Slowly, not breaking our kiss, we moved back towards the bed together. I knew what was about to happen, and I had been the one to make the first move, yet I was nervous. I could feel that she was too, but neither of us stopped.

*

Eventually, Charley lay under me, with her hands on my bare chest. She looked up at me nervously, and I smiled at her, trying to show her that I wouldn't hurt her. She returned the smile tentatively. One of my hands moved from next to her head, to down near the hem of her shirt. But as soon as I made to pull it up, her hand flashed out, and slapped me away. I recoiled, dumbstruck. She slithered out from underneath me, and curled up into a ball on the opposite side of the bed. I blinked a few times, and shook my head, unable to comprehend what I had done wrong. Why was this all of a sudden so wrong to her? Everything had been working between us a second ago.

*

I looked up and over towards Charley, who had tears in her eyes now. I wanted to know so badly what had gone wrong, but I didn't know what to say. I couldn't ask if she was okay, because she obviously wasn't so what was I supposed to say to comfort her. I hated myself for making her feel wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly.

"No," She whispered, "It's not your fault."

"You're not ready. You don't want to do this." I said.

"No!" She said urgently, crawling back towards me, "Jake, I want you so badly, but I just- I can't-" She began choking on her words, as the tears flowed more heavily from her eyes. She glanced around the room anxiously, and twisted her hands in her lap.

"Charley, what is it?" I asked, putting a hand on her back.

"There's a reason why I came back here, Jake. I needed to see you so that you could make things better. You're the only one I can trust." She breathed.

"Charley, just tell me. I'll help you." I promised.

"I came here because of a boy." She began.

I nodded, and wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulders, trying to provide her with protection and security. She leant into me, as if she couldn't hold herself up any longer. It was as if this secret was weighing her down; knocking her over.

"His name was Ethan, and he had always liked me. Ever since I moved to San Diego."

"So that's where you were; San Diego." I wondered aloud.

"He was always trying to get me to go out with him. Alone, I mean. Without my other friends. But I never went anywhere with him. I didn't like him. Not like that."

She took a deep breath, and continued, "Nothing _really_ happened between me moving to San Diego, and a few nights ago, but the night before I left to come here, we were both at a party. My other friends were there, but they were all over the place, and I was just with Ethan and my other friend Cooper. We were all drinking. Cooper and I weren't drunk, just a little tipsy, but Ethan was off his face. He pulled me into a corner, and it was dark. I couldn't stop him-"

I cut her off, "He didn't- Did he-?" I stuttered, feeling sick. I could only guess what Charley was about to say. Some creep had hurt her beyond repair.

"No." She whispered.

"What did he do to you?" I growled.

"He just touched me. Tried to get further, but I pushed him away, and went to Cooper. He helped me get out of there."

"He _just_ touched you? _Just_?"

"It's stupid isn't it? I came all the way here, just because he touched me."

"That's not what I'm saying!" I said loudly, "I'm saying that you think it's not as bad because he _just_ touched you?! That's just as bad!"

She didn't say anything back to me, just slumped her shoulders more, and let her head drop into her hands. I wrapped my arms back around her, and let her sob into me.

"That's why I freaked out before," She said after a moment, "I'm sorry, Jake."

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry, Charley. I shouldn't have done that. It's my fault."

"No it's not. It's Ethan's. He wrecked everything. As if my life wasn't already hard enough."

*

We were silent for a while more, and I soon began to feel Charley getting heavier in my arms. She was falling asleep. I let her. She needed to rest, and refresh her mind.

*

Charley had just told me a massive secret. I couldn't really do anything, except for reassure her that I would look after her and that she would be okay, but still, something felt wrong. Wrong with me. I knew what it was. It was the fact that Charley had told me her secrets, yet I still kept a big one from her. I had never told her about me being a werewolf, and I hadn't told her about imprinting either. She needed to know, and soon, because if I waited any longer, I would lose her trust.

*

***

*

She didn't sleep for long. After about ten minutes, she woke suddenly. She must have been uncomfortable sleeping while she was sitting hunched over.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." She muttered.

"It's okay," I assured her, "But while you're awake, I really need to talk to you, Charley."

"What is it?"

"There's something I haven't told you about myself."

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"Okay," I said, and then took a deep breath, "You remember those legends that I told you when you were here on holidays last year?"

She nodded, and I continued. I decided to say what I needed to say as simply as possible.

"They're true."

"You told be they were old tribal legends." She said, moving away from me.

"I know, but they're true. The stories of the wolf-men are real." I assured her.

She looked at be disbelievingly. This wasn't going well.

"So you're trying to tell me that hundreds of years ago men who could turn into wolves lived here in La Push?"

"Yes. And they still do."

"Don't bullshit me, Jacob." She said angrily.

"I'm not, Charley, I swear. I can prove it to you."

"How?"

"I can turn into a wolf. I'm a descendant of the wolf-men."

She just stared. Well, more like glared. I had never seen a person look so angry. I felt terrible for letting her down. This was the main reason for me not telling her about this. I didn't want to disappoint her.

"So after I tell you the reason why I came back here. After I cry my eyes out, and tell you that I need your help, you tell me that you can turn into a wolf?" She said, struggling to control the volume of her voice.

"Yes, Charley." I said quietly, hoping that my voice sounded sincere enough for her to believe me.

"I never thought anyone would be so cruel," She whispered, with sudden calmness, "I can't believe you expect me to believe that."

"What am I supposed to do to prove it to you?" I asked desperately.

"I don't want you to prove it to me, because you're lying. Either that, or I'm going fucking insane." She said, getting to her feet.

"But it's true!"

"I can't believe you, Jake. You've hurt me now, as well. When I'm at my most vulnerable, you choose to attack; with something as stupid as you being able to transform into a _wolf_? You're just as bad as Ethan."

I sat there on my bed, dumbstruck with what Charley had just said to me. I was, to her, as bad as the person who had tried to rape her. I couldn't say a word, but that didn't matter because she left anyway, slamming the door behind her. I didn't go after her. I needed to sort my head out. I needed to think of a way to explain everything to her.

*

***

*

By the time it was getting dark, I still hadn't thought of anything. The only possible way to prove this to her was to show her. But how could I do that without her freaking out, and thinking she was going crazy?

*

I knew that Charley hadn't left the house, because I hadn't heard her car leave. If I had heard her trying to leave then I would have gone after her, because I didn't want her to get hurt, but right now, we both needed some time.

*

At around 6pm, I heard soft voice coming from the lounge room. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, because they were talking to quietly, but I knew it was Charley talking to my dad. Maybe he could talk some sense into her.

*

***

*

I guess he couldn't talk her around though. Because by 9pm, there were no more voices, and Charley still hadn't come back. I was reluctant to seek her out, because I didn't want to get in her way. After what she had said earlier, it was quite clear that she didn't want to be anywhere near me.

*

I heard the door of the spare room open and close, and assumed that Charley was staying in there. At least Billy had talked her into still staying here. Otherwise, I wasn't really sure what would have happened. I decided that I would talk to her in the morning.

*

***

*

She came before morning though. She slipped through a tiny gap between the door and the frame, and came into my room. I was awake. Still thinking about her, and still wondering how I would prove myself to her. She walked slowly over to the edge of my bed, while I sat there, watching her. She looked like an angel.

"I talked to your dad," She said quietly.

I was silent, as she sat down next to me on the side of my bed.

"He told me I should listen to you." She said.

"That's it? That's all he had to say to get you to believe me?" I asked incredulously.

"Well... no. He got Sam and Quil and Embry over."

"What?"

"They came over and they told me the same thing. The same story. You can't exactly not believe it when so many people tell you the same thing."

"And then you believed it?"

"No, still not yet."

"Well how the hell did they prove it to you?"

"They showed me." She said quietly.

I sat bolt upright and clenched my fists together, to control the shaking I knew would come.

"What?" I hissed.

"It's okay, Jake. I believe you now."

"They could have hurt you."

"But they didn't. And besides, it would have been them who showed me, or it would have been you. Otherwise I just couldn't believe it. Shouldn't you be happy."

"But aren't you scared?" I asked.

"Of course I am," She scoffed, "How could I not be?"

I sighed, and relaxed a little, leaning back onto the pillows that were piled behind me. I picked up Charley's hand and held it in mine. She squeezed it gently.

"Are we okay now?" She asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay? You're feeling better now that you told me about all your stuff?"

"A lot better, but not completely. That'll take a while. I need you to understand that."

"I'll help you." I promised.

"Can you just help me with one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Can you show me yourself as a wolf?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe."

I laughed, "Maybe that wasn't the best choice of words."

"Maybe. But will you show me?"

"If you really want. But stay in here. You can watch from the window."

*

I left her sitting on my bed, and jumped agilely out my open window, landing lightly on the grass. I ran quickly into the trees, where I phased, then trotted back out into the yard, eager to be back with Charley. I let out a short and quiet bark to let her know that she could look. She must have run to the window, because she was there in a flash. She leant as far out as she could, extending a hand towards me.

"Come here. Let me touch you. The others wouldn't let me near." She said.

_And with good reason._ I though to myself.

Sam must have been out on patrol as well though, because I heard him reply.

_Be careful, Jake._ He said.

I told him I would, and then walked slowly towards Charley.

*

Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she waited for her hand to come in contact with my huge head. And when it did, I felt complete. The only part of me that I had been hiding from Charley was now hers. I was completely and wholly hers. I would give her anything she wanted.

"You're soft." She said, as she trailed her fingers through my fur. It felt so good. I let out a small bark to let her know I was still myself, and licked her hand.

"Ew." She said, giggling, yet she didn't move away. I knew she accepted me.

*

Maybe too much though, because after a moment, she tried to climb out the window after me. She got halfway out before I nudged her back in with my nose. I would let her touch me, but I wouldn't let her be so close to me. It might be dangerous. She reluctantly climbed back through the window, and then I watched her walk away from me, and back towards my bed.

"Hurry up, Jake." She said.

*

I didn't even bother to go back into the trees. I phased right there, pulled my shorts on and climbed back up through the window. Charley was sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking at me intently.

"Jake." She said.

I knew what she wanted now, so I crossed the room, and sat on the bed across from her.

"I love you so much," I said, "More than anything."

She smiled, "I love you too."

*

And then we were kissing, more passionately than ever before. I had never felt anything like this. And this time, when my hands moved to the hem of her shirt, she didn't stop me. She let me pull it up, over her head, and throw it onto the ground beside the bed. Her little shorts came off next, and she was surprisingly eager. She even helped me. It was like she couldn't wait to be rid of them. After this, her hands moved to my shorts. I moved so that I was kneeling, and didn't break our kiss as her hands slid my pants down. We both knew what was next; the underwear. But it seemed that neither of us were nervous. Needless to say, it came off quickly.

*

Her body was beautiful. That was all I could say about it. I was lost for words; not that I was doing a lot of talking anyway. Gently, we moved so that Charley lay on the bed under me. I hovered over her, staring down at her, taking in her beauty. I paused before pushing my hips into hers.

*

***

*

Afterwards, I lay on my side, and she lay on her back next to me. I had one arm propping my head up, on my other hand trailed up and down Charley's bare stomach. Occasionally a small shiver would roll through her body.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

She shook her head, and smiled.

"It just feels good." She said quietly.

*

I felt unbelievable. I felt so happy. So happy that I could make her happy; that I could make her feel good. I stared at the beautiful girl lying next to me. Her lightly tanned skin looked like it glowed in the early morning light. I looked her up and down. From her feet to the top of her head. Her body was slim, but athletic, and even though she wasn't moving, you could make out the muscle under the skin of her long legs. The curve of her hips lead up to her smooth, flat stomach, where my hand rested, and then up past the perfect rise of her breasts, was her beautiful face. Her soft pink lips were parted slightly, as she breathed in and out, and her eyelids closed and opened slowly every time she blinked. She was tired, but she looked peaceful. Her hands were folded behind her head, tangled in her shoulder length mop of blonde hair.

*

"I know you're tired, Charley, but can I tell you one more thing before you go to sleep?" I asked quietly.

"What is it?" She murmured, keeping her eyes closed.

"It's something that happens to wolves. It's happened to me."

"What happened?" She asked, opening her eyes slowly.

"There's this thing called imprinting. It's happened to five of us now, including me. It's like a special kind of connection with a person. They're like our soul mate, and you love them more than anything. We don't know why it happens."

"Did you imprint on me?" She asked, rolling onto her side so that she was facing me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, Charley." I said with a smile.

"When did that happen?"

"When you came here for your summer holiday last year."

"So that's why you helped me so much."

"I would have helped you anyway," I laughed, "It was kind of hard not to fall in love with you when I first met you, even if it was only as a friend then."

"Well, thanks." She said, and snuggled into my bare chest.

"No problem."

*

*

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that. Head off to my profile page to get the links to my other stories. :P REVIEW!!!**


	10. PART THREE: Chapter Three

**AN: The end of another story. Boohoo. This one didn't get quite as much publicity as I had hoped, but I still love this story. Please REVIEW, to show me if you love it too. SM owns what I don't. **

*****

**PART THREE: Chapter Three**

**Charlotte Darton**

*****

Things are going a lot better now. I live with Jake and Billy in La Push, and that's great, but I think I should explain how that happened. You see, after I ran away. My mum did call me. But not for about a week. She told me that she had tried not to worry, and had tried to do what I said, but she just couldn't. She wanted me to come home. But I couldn't, and I told her that. I told her that I was finally happy. I didn't tell her about all the things I had needed to escape from back in California, but I made it clear to her that I really couldn't go back there. It took a lot of time and persuasion, but eventually, she agreed to let me stay. I have a job now, so that I can help Billy pay for all the bills and groceries, which is only fair, since I'm staying in their house.

*

He doesn't mind me staying there, though. He told me he loves having me there. So that's really good. I finally have somewhere safe, and comfortable, where I don't feel out of place.

*

And Jake's been great too. I love him so much. He was the one that really helped me to get back on track. And his way of doing that was hard, but it worked. He just carried on like normal. He just incorporated me into his life. It was like I had always belonged there with him. He didn't give me any sympathetic treatment, but he certainly was there for me when I was upset. He took me to see places that he liked. We went to the movies. He made me eat normal food so that I put some weight back on. The only thing from my months of breakdown that didn't change was my hair. I didn't let it grow back to how long it was when my father was still with us, I kept it at shoulder length. I don't think Jake minded this though. At least, he didn't tell me that he liked it longer or anything.

*

So I'm pretty happy now. I don't often think about all the horrible things that have happened, I just focus on what's happening now. Which means, I mostly think about Jake. He keeps, and makes me happy.

*

**

**AN: Please REVIEW!! Also, go to my profile page so you can get links to my other stories. I've got new ones going up today. REVIEW!!**


	11. READ ME AND WEEP

Good day to you, readers!

I have a tiny, awkward little confession to make to you…

The truth is… now that I'm not, you know, like, 13 years old anymore, I sort of… well, hate Twilight. Okay, maybe I don't hate it. That's not the right word. I've just grown out of it. Sorry to disappoint or whatever…

But good news! I finished most of the Twilight stories I wrote on here, and still sort of love them for their characters and plots, so that's good. Bad news, I doubt I'll be writing sequels / finishing any of the incomplete ones. And some more good news! I'm over my yearlong writer's block. I think. So perhaps I'll get back into this… just writing for different stories!

Anyways, please don't hate on me. (:

h.


End file.
